Pearls of Blood
by xInoBabe
Summary: The rebel group, Akatsuki, depends on pearls to fund their dangerous activities while Suigetsu smuggles the illegal items to sell in the western world. Ino just wants to survive and Sasuke is trying to find her. Turns out, they're on different sides.
1. Prologue

_The small village was lively with people walking around, carrying on their daily tasks. News of the government and rebels were things heard of, but uncared for. Nothing could touch the quiet fishing village._

_"Sasuke, hurry up!" exclaimed a little blonde girl. She ran ahead of the boy._

_"You're not the one carrying the fish, you little brat!" The boy was just as small as she was. "Ino, slow down!"_

_The girl continued to run, laughing. However, the sounds of a large vehicles and loud music could be heard and three military jeeps came into view with armed men, some even standing and leaning out of the jeep. Suddenly, everything stopped._

_Screams could be heard as everyone made a mad dash and the shootings began. "Ino! Where are you?" yelled Sasuke. Packs of people running had separated them. "Ino!"_

_The jeeps were getting closer. He wouldn't have time to find her. People around him were dropping like flies. There was no longer japery in the village. Terror was put into every heart._

_"Heh, ready for fun, mother fuckers?" laughed a blond man. In his arms laid a weapon that was capable of sending more bullets than he could count into a man in less than a second._

_It was surreal, almost dreamlike. The village had heard about this, about how horrible the sounds of the jeeps were, the horror of the bullets and guns and the cold laughter of the men. But they had thought it would never happen that the apprehension would die out before it reached them. And yet, here they were, the monster that refugees passing through the village had described. It was a shock, almost like water dumped over fire._

_The forest was the only safe haven. The trees would give the jeeps difficulty driving through. Running, Sasuke could feel his breath waning, his legs tiring. But it was so close. He couldn't die, not just yet. He was barely ten. The screams of a woman deafened him before he realized that she was just right next to him seconds before. Her baby was still alive, wailing as its mother hit the ground. The sounds of the bullets continued like a never ending symphony of death. The adrenaline streamed throughout his body and he ran as he never did before._

_The sounds of the chaos became distant, but still Sasuke ran on into he was deep into the forest. Around him, he could see a few people, the survivors of the rebel attack. He collapsed on the ground, panting. This was just too unreal. His thoughts lead him to his parents and his brother…and Ino…where were they now?_

_"Ay, little boy," said a woman, looking down at him. She prodded him with her foot. "Better get up. They might come back." There were splotches of blood on her dress, but in her arms was a child. The fact that she was so calm confounded him. Maybe this was a dream. She kicked him a little harder and he winced. Definitely not a dream then._

_"Ino…" he gasped, "…have you seen…her?"_

_Shaking her head, she followed the group of refugees that began to mournfully make their way to a camp._


	2. Meet the Rebels

Author's note: The story is based on the idea of conflict (also known as blood) diamonds. There was a movie called Blood Diamonds and I totally recommend that you guys see if it if you haven't yet…I've taken some elements from it, and you know, it was such a great movie that it deserves to be transformed to fit the Naruto world. The story's a little dry right now, but don't worry there'll be more romance and adventure later on. Sorry for the cussing, you'll just have to put up with it, loves [: Oh btw, the pairings are undecided. I just put whichever was most obvious...

* * *

"Yo, fucker! Throw me a beer!" It was night time and they had just sacked a village. A large fire spat out gold and orange and loud music was heard in the back. A few straw huts were alit. Men and boys began to drink, partying, gambling, leading the rebel life.

"Going to get wasted again, Ino?" grinned a small boy. He looked to be only twelve. In his arms was a large machine gun.

"Fuck you, Ruki," replied Ino. Laughing, the boy scurried off to one of the gambling tables. "Shikamaru, grab me one."

Shikamaru, holding two bottles of beer, went over to where Ino sat, smoking a cigarette. He threw one at her. "Hidan will be glad. We've secured another pearl area." There was a popping sound as he took off the cap and took a deep swig of the beer.

"I hear Orochimaru's men have been trying to fight off Akatsuki's grounds in the north." She, took, took a deep gulp of the strong drink.

"That means we're going to be losing some laborers." He surveyed the surrounding area. Some of the boys had tied a man to the jeep and were circling around the village. To them, it was just another raiding party.

"I thought we would be getting some today. From what I saw, the village was full of healthy men. They were running fast enough."

"Yeah, well, we'd have more if you didn't shoot them all." Some of the boys were getting rowdy. A fight would break out soon. "Hey, calm down you bastards!" The group dispersed, scowling at him. Shikamaru could see that some of them had gotten their hands on some more drugs.

"The gun's new, I needed to break it in," she rationalized. "'Ey, pass some of that over here!" A small boy trudged over and handed her the needle.

"I want some of that when you're finished." A figure appeared in the shadows to where Shikamaru and Ino were.

"Get your own, Kiba," said Ino, injecting the substance in her arm.

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't you guys ever get tired of that?"

"A man needs drugs to make him stronger," answered Kiba. He looked at the now empty hypodermic needle sadly. "Bitch."

"You just love to acerbate her, don't you?" Shikamaru commented wearily. He shot a glance at Ino, closing her eyes and enjoying the effect of the drug.

"The damn bitch didn't even give me any!" An indignant Kiba scowled at her.

Sighing, Shikamaru said, "If you're lucky, and if Hidan doesn't get her first, you might have some of her tonight."

"Yeah, maybe," said Kiba, distantly. "Ever wonder when we'll get this country out of Orochimaru's grimy hands?"

Shikamaru laughed harshly. "You mean when this forsaken land receives liberation?"

"Quiet down, Shikamaru," hushed Kiba. He wouldn't like to think of what would become of them if they doubted the group's progress.

"I thought you liked this though. All of this chaos, the shooting, the drinking."

There was a moment of pondering before he answered, "Yeah, it's alright."

* * *

Ino woke up, wondering who she would wake up to find next to her. Surprisingly, she was alone and fully clothed, still lying on where she injected the substance into her bloodstream the day before. Kiba laid on the chair across from her, his head tilting and bottles of beer littered around him.

"Damn," she muttered, clutching her forehead. Blinking profusely to get her vision to become clear, she noticed a man with white hair skulking around. "Hey! What are you doing here?" She took out her gun and pointed it at him.

The man turned around. "Could you tell me where Hidan-sama is? I've got some business with him. The name's Suigetsu."

"If Hidan-sama wanted to see you, he'd find you. Now get on the ground!" yelled Ino. She kicked at Kiba. "Get your ass up, you bum."

Letting out a big groan, he got up, rubbing at his eyes. "Why the fuck did you wake me up so early, damn woman?"

"There's an intruder." She nodded in Suigetsu's direction.

"I'm not so sure," began Suigetsu, "that Hidan will be so happy that you've killed his number one client." He began to walk off, yelling, "Hidan!"

"Hey! HEY! Get your ass back here!" yelled Ino, running after him. "Damn, help me," she hissed at Kiba. He got out his oversized gun and followed her, but it looked as if she had everything covered to him. Once she caught up, she pressed the gun to Suigetsu's head. "Stop right there, fucker."

Suigetsu heaved a big sigh. He took out a small handgun. Ino stared at it cautiously, but she knew she had the advantage. "If it makes you feel better, there, take it." He held the gun at its mouth, handing it to her. Staring at it, she nodded at Kiba to take it. Kiba grabbed it, throwing it aside. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to have a word with Hidan-sama." He pushed through, still yelling for Hidan.

"Get your ass back here!" she yelled. Kiba gave her a look that asked why the hell she wasn't shooting. Honestly, the man couldn't be in business with Hidan, could he? But if Ino killed one of Hidan's clients, that would also be the end of her. Anyway, she wasn't even sure if Hidan had arrived yet. Catching up with Suigetsu was getting to be a pain in the ass.

"What's all this commotion?" Kiba and Ino stopped, looking apprehensively at the direction of where the voice came from. It was Hidan, staring down at them from inside the village chief's hut.

"Hidan-sama!" exclaimed Suigetsu. "We can finally finish our exchange." He took a bundle of cash from the inside of his pocket.

"This early in the morning?" grumbled Hidan.

"Well, the sooner we do this, the sooner you'll get your new weapons. I hear Kakuzu has all of these new models. It'll make your men ten times more efficient."

"Come in then," said Hidan. He shot a glance at Ino and Kiba. "You two can go."

"But Hidan-sama ," began Ino, "he doesn't look trustworthy and--"

"I have business to do. Go." The two disappeared inside.

* * *

"This is it?" asked Suigetsu, looking indignant at the small leather pouch.

"You think I wouldn't like to give you more? That's all I have!" exclaimed Hidan.

"You know, I'm sure Orochimaru's men would gladly pay more for my services. Smuggling pearls aren't an easy job." Suigetsu turned to leave.

Hidan moved forward. "Oh, wait, I think I have some here." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a larger leather pouch. "This is the finest I have, be sure Kakuzu treats me right."

Suigetsu reached out to grab it grinning. "Of course, you can expect nothing less." He opened the pouch and looked at the glimmering pearls, all tear-shaped and a deep blue.

* * *

Author's Shiznit: Oh! I've heard about this thing called freerice dot com and it's amazing. Not only does it build your vocab, but for every word you get right, you donate ten grains of rice to a hungry child. Go to the website and play. It sounds boring but actually it's really addicting…the highest I've ever gotten was level 45…aha so go out there and feed some hungry child! 


	3. TIA

A/N: Thanks for reviewing this project everyone (: Sorry this took forever to update. I thought I'd already posted this up...I guess not...

* * *

"You think he'll choose any chicks this time?" asked Ino worriedly.

"You know what he thinks about girls and fighting," replied Kiba, dryly. He was, however, tired of doing just strumpets, because you really never were certain if they were completely healthy, and just Ino, because she could be a bitch in bed. But he was sure Ino enjoyed being one of the few girls fighting for the Akatsuki.

The two were walking towards a clearing in the middle of the village; it was time for the new recruitment of the child soldiers as well as laborers and execution of men who had tried fighting. There was already a bunch of people gathering around by the time they reached the area with Hidan holding a machete and a line of men and boys awaiting their destiny.

"Where's Deidara-sama?" asked Ino. She craned her neck, looking around.

Sometimes Kiba couldn't tell who she worshiped more, Deidara or Hidan. "Dunno, probably still asleep. You know how he gets bored of these 'rituals'." Hidan was one of the running leaders of Akatsuki, but it wasn't really liberation of the country that sparked his interest in the warfare. It was more of his religion, Jashin, that sparked him to slaughter as many people as he can. There was a ritual, however, that he had to pertain, but he that was his favorite part. Killing was, after all, part of his culture.

Hidan motioned for all to be quiet as he glared down at the first man. He looked thin and small, but still had all of his limbs. Still, that wouldn't be enough to save him. He gave his usual speech of the benefits of loyalty to the Akatsuki, of the evils of the government under Orochimaru, and how they all must fight hard to free the country and do justice for Jashin-sama's name. "You," barked Hidan to the first man in the chain, "have not been aiding the liberation at all. Give me three reasons why you should be spared?"

The trembling man could hardly speak, but before he could get his words out, Hidan chirped, "Too late", and cut off his arms. The man screamed at the sight of his limbs on the ground and was thrown aside by two Akatsuki associates standing to the side of the man. The next one was a young boy, around the age of thirteen, healthy and strong. As he was put forward, he trembled, but his countenance remained fixated. Hidan looked down at him thoughtfully. He let the machete's blade graze the boy's neck gently. "See how he does not falter? This is the bravery that we need. But would he only be a burden in the end…?"

A man a few spots behind the boy jumped up, yelling, "No! Please, please spare him! He is a good boy!" His face blew up as Hidan took out his gun and put a bullet in his face.

"Earthly ties can only lead to destruction in the end," said Hidan, putting the gun down. "Recruit him."

The next man looked more toned than the first one. He was dark from spending too much time in the sun. "Send him to the pearl fields."

It continued on until none of the men were left and Hidan had a sufficient amount of blood to sacrifice to Jashin-sama. The crowd began to disperse, but Hidan called for Kiba and Ino.

They approached him, wondering if they had done anything to offend him. Around him were the soon-to-be child soldiers. Shikamaru was already standing next to Hidan, being one of his best strategists. There was rumor that Shikamaru might be promoted to even being one of the leaders. Ino scoffed at the idea; if anyone was going to rise to those ranks, it would be her. Her dedication was almost unceasing.

"You three," began Hidan, "I've chosen because of your strength and exuberant energy for the Akatsuki. Train these fuckers to be what you three are today."

"Yes, Hidan-sama," said the three in unison.

He began to walk off, but before he did, he turned around and said, "The Sand Siblings will be joining you three."

The kids were young, the oldest being around thirteen years old. The smaller ones continued to tremble, but the older ones stared off with apathy.

"What the hell?!" screamed Ino. "The Sand Siblings?! Doesn't he trust us enough to train these bastards?!"

"God, Ino, calm down," said Shikamaru. Great. He was stuck with kids. He _absolutely _adored them. Not.

"I can't _stand_ Temari!" she exclaimed, infuriated.

"Heh, she's not that bad," said Kiba. "She's pretty hot." That earned Kiba a violent punch from Ino. "SHIT, WOMAN!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's get going. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

After receiving arms for them, the three lead the children to a clearing. "Kiba, I'm sure Hidan spared some for our use. Go take a look," commanded Shikamaru. Kiba nodded and went off.

The children stared in awe at the arms in their hands. They had no experience with machine guns, but they knew this was the item that had thrown them into this situation. One of the littler ones began to cry.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Ino. "We're here to teach you how to become heroes, not crying bitches."

"Ino," warned Shikamaru at Ino's profanity. The little boy whimpered, but suppressed his tears. Shikamaru directed his attention towards the kids. It was time to manipulate them. The younger they were, the easier it was going to be. But, he supposed, a little vituperation never did hurt. "Our country has been in turmoil ever since it came under the hands of Orochimaru. Your parents were bad people, and they deserved to die. But you children, you want to do good, right? Don't you want to save your country from destruction?" He looked down at them. He could almost see them digesting this information, the gears running in their heads. "These things you are holding, they're not evil objects. They're your staff, what you'll use to judge the good from the bad. Understand?"

They didn't move, just stared, until Ino growled, "Bitches, answer him."

They fearfully murmured an affirmative. "Ino, help me blindfold them," said Shikamaru. He handed her some pieces of cloth. "Kiba's going to be back anytime soon."

Right after Ino had finished tying the cloth around the eyes of the last child, Kiba came back holding a gun behind a man with his arms bound, gagged, and blindfolded, obviously a prisoner. "Who's going first?" grinned Kiba.

Shikamaru scrutinized them. The older one seemed most fit. The littler ones would follow his example. He nodded at Ino to bring that one up.

She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up. "Over here, you little monster."

The prisoner was led towards a tree and ordered to stay there, trembling. The boy was put parallel to the man, the gun still in his hands.

"Hold the gun in your arms and grip it firmly. Make sure that it's not facing you and that your fingers are always on the trigger," commanded Ino. This wasn't her first time ordering around child soldiers. She knew what she was doing. "Now pull the trigger." The boy hesitated. "Pull the trigger." He still hadn't done it, and now, muffling noises could be heard from the prisoner. "PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!"

* * *

"_These kids are bit too old, yeah? I was six when the old man gave me a bomb, un."_

"_Shut up and bring it over here, Deidara."_

"_A little irritable today, now aren't we, Hidan?" _

_Shikamaru couldn't see a thing. He was blindfolded, but he could hear footsteps coming. He could tell there were two people from the voices, but the extra footstep, almost like a person being dragged, made the count go up to three. _

"_Which one shall go first, hm?" asked Deidara. You could tell he was looking forward to it._

_There was silence, but Shikamaru could feel slight movement besides him. It was Ino, trembling. He wondered if it was better if he had let them kill her._

"_This one." Suddenly, he was pulled up by the collar and forced to move a few steps ahead. They couldn't have wanted to kill him now. There wouldn't have been a point in giving him the gun. He was forced to stop. Commands were given to him on how to handle the object of destruction in his hands. _

"_Pull the trigger," came a soft command. _

_Shikamaru wasn't sure if he heard right. _

"_Pull the trigger," this time the command was firmer. _

_And yet, he couldn't abide by it. The fear of using the weapon was too much for him. _

"_PULL THE DAMN TIRGGER!"_

_About ten bullets forced their way out of the gun. There was the sound of something collapsing on the ground. _

_The shock pushed him back a few steps. "Good job, yeah." A hand clasped his shoulder. "You all can remove your blindfolds now, yeah."_

_Shikamaru slowly yanked off the piece of cloth. In front of him was a bloodied wall with a few stray bullets lodged in it. On the ground was a body faced down with bullet wounds. Blood was streaming from the cadaver and dust swirled around it from the impact. The other children gaped at the terror before their eyes._

_The figure had an aura of familiarity. The dark hair, tall stature, dark skin, and the hands…the hands were so familiar…It took a while before it registered to Shikamaru that the man lying on the ground was his father. And yet, he couldn't shed a single tear. He had killed his father…he was bad now…he was branded with an unseen stigma that showed his dirty deed…_

_

* * *

_

Kakuzu was a man made of money. His world wasn't heliocentric. It was more revolved around cash, whether it be yens, dollars, or pesos. And boy did he drive a hard bargain.

"Kakazu, you could at least give them a small discount for their mass order," commented Suigetsu. The two were walking together along a dirt path.

"Yes, but if I gave them an advantage, I'll lose Orochimaru as my costumer."

"I wonder when you'll get caught. Selling arms to the Akatsuki while getting paid by Orochimaru to have your men fight for him. You're an evil genius, you know that," complimented Suigetsu.

"You're not so bad yourself. Smuggling the pearls to the western world and selling some to the government as welll. This war's making us a fortune, isn't it?"

Suigetsu just grinned. In reality, the pearls weren't getting him that much. Tickets for planes going out of the country were going up and the tariffs were getting higher as well as the bribes. His plans to leave the country for once and for all were delayed. "If I did have enough money, I would've left this God-forsaken place a long time ago."

Kakuzu shook his head. He took the leather bag from Suigetsu's hand and took out a pearl. "Do you know why the pearls are tear-shaped? It's from all the tears that go into the water, from all the sorrows that have resulted from this fighting for the land. And the dirt-" he reached down and grabbed a handful of the red soil- "they say it's stained red because of all the blood that has been shed. You're not going to leave. This is home. T.I.A. This is Africa."


End file.
